dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball XT Budokai
Dragon Ball XT Budokai is the latest game for PSP, Wii, Xbox 360 and PS3 consoles. It has many outstanding features which makes it special from other games. Dragon Ball Z Sagas and their Bosses Saiyan Saga - Raditz, Saibamen x4, Nappa, Vegeta and Great Ape Vegeta Special: World's Strongest - Dr. Wheelo Namek Saga - Dodoria, Cui, Zarbon and Zarbon (Post Transformation) Special: Tree of Might - Turles Captain Ginyu Saga - Guldo, Recoome, Jeice, Burter, Capt. Ginyu and Goku (Ginyu) Special: Lord Slug - Lord Slug and Super Lord Slug Frieza Saga - Frieza 1st Form, Frieza 2nd Form, Frieza 3rd Form , Frieza Final Form and Frieza 100% Final Form Special: Cooler's Revenge - Salza, Cooler, Final Form Cooler Garlic.Jr Saga - Ketchup, Mustard, Salt, Vinegar, Spice, Garlic.Jr and Super Garlic.Jr Special: History of Trunks - Future 17 and Future 18 Trunks Saga - King Cold and Mecha Frieza Special: Return of Cooler - Cycolpian Gaurd, Meta Cooler x5 Android's Saga - Android 19, Dr. Gero, Android 17 and Android 18 Special: Super Android 13! - Android 14, Android 15, Android 13 and Super Android 13. Imperfect Cell Saga - Imperfect Cell and Android 17 Perfect Cell Saga - Semi-Perfect Cell, Perfect Cell Special: Broly, The Legendary Super Saiyan - Super Saiyan Broly and Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Cell Games Saga - Perfect Cell, Cell.Jr x 7, Semi-Perfect Cell, Power Weighted Cell and Super Perfect Cell Special: Bojack Unbound - Zangya, Kogu, Bido, Bujin, Bojack and Full Power Bojack Great Saiyaman Saga - Robbers, Tanks, Red Shark Gang Chief Special: Broly Second Coming - Super Saiyan Broly, Legendary Super Saiyan Broly World Tournament Saga - Goten, Super Saiyan Goten, Mr. Shin, Spopovich and Kibito. Special: Bio Broly - Bio Super Saiyan Broly Babidi Saga - Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Majin Vegeta Majin Buu Saga - Majin Buu Special: Fusion Reborn - Janempa and Janemba Fusion Saga - Evil Buu, Super Buu, Super Buu w/ Gotenks Absorbed, Super Buu w/ Piccolo Absorbed, Super Buu w/ Gohan Absorbed, Gotenks, Piccolo, Gohan Kid Buu Saga - Kid Buu, Uub Special: Wrath Of The Dragon - Hiudegarn 1st Form, Hirudegarn 2nd Form What - If - Specials 'What - If - Sagas and their Bosses' 1. The Most Powerful Super Saiyan - Teen Gohan Super Saiyan, Future Trunks Super Saiyan, Goten Super Saiyan, Trunks Super Saiyan and Goku Super Saiyan. Player: Super Saiyan Vegeta 2. Frieza, The Universal Emperor - Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Goku and Goku Super Saiyan. Palyer: Frieza 3. Cell, Ultimate Android - Android 17, Android 18, Android 16, Android 19, Android 20, Android 14, Android 15, Android 13 and Super Android 13. Player: Cell 4. Battle of the Fusions - Cellin, Tiencha, Gotenks, Super Gotenks, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, Vegito and Super Vegito. Player: Super Gogeta Dragon Ball XT Dragon Ball XT Sagas and their Bosses H.F.I.L Saga - Frieza, Android 13, Android 14, Android 15, Super 17, Android 19, Dr. Gero, Cell, Baby, Omega Shenron, Legendry Super Saiyan 3 Broly and Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Broly. Android Z Saga - Android Z , Super Z Ultimate Warrior Saga - Galactic Warriors x 5 , Krudule, Negative Krudule, Ultimos, Mega Ultimos and Supreme Ultimos. Intergalactic Tournament Saga - Freebuu, Celbuu, Babybuu, Bardock, Bardock Super Saiyan, Bardock Super Saiyan 4 and Garitsu. Saiyan Duo Saga - Ieis, Isie, Isie Super Saiyan and Isie Super Saiyan 5 Majin Goku Saga - Babidi.Jr, Dakora, Majin Goku, Majin Goku Super Saiyan, Majin Goku Super Saiyan 3 and Majin Goku Super Saiyan 7.